From Now On
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: Kau adalah masa lalu yang ingin aku tinggalkan ! jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku , apalagi berani mengambil " nya " dari ku - Hyuuga Hinata.
1. chapter 1

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing: -_**

 ** _Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

Saat itu kami masihlah terlalu muda untuk menyadari apa arti cinta sesungguhnya , Terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan juga terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kemudian di lain waktu kami mulai menyadari apa arti kata cinta tersebut tetapi terlalu terlambat untuk menutup goresan luka yang telat tertoreh .

" Okaa-san ! matte ! " teriak seorang anak berusia 4 tahun kepada ibunya .

Mendengar teriakan putranya Hinata pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap ke arah bocah kecilnya .

" D-daichi-chan ? ada apa ? " tanya Hinata bingung saat melihat sang putra berlari mengejar nya .

" Kaa-san ! Dai ikut " Cicit Dai sambil menarik-narik pakaian Hinata mencoba merayu.

" Dai-chan kaa-san akan bekerja dan mungkin tidak bisa bermain dengan mu , sayang " jelas Hinata memberi pengertian kepada Dai yang sudah memasang wajah sedihnya .

" T-tapi Dai ingin ikut kaa-san " rengek Dai sambil memasang wajah ingin menangis miliknya .

Tidak ingin melihat sang putra bersedih Hinata pun akhirnya terpaksa mengijin kan Daichi ikut dengannya .

" Baiklah ! tapi Dai jangan nakal ! "

tegas Hinata kepada Dai yang langsung di sambut dengan sebuah pelukan miliknya .

" Umm " gumam dai .

Di tempat lain

ku tatap sebuah foto disana terpampang dengan jelas gambar seorang anak laki-laki dengan berambut coklat kelam miliknya dan tidak lupa mata yang sama persis dengan milikku , dan ku simpulkan dia adalah sosok duplikat kecilku.

" Ini--Tidak mungkin ! " lirih sang pria seolah tidak percaya akan penglihatan miliknya .

" Hyuuga Hinata kau-- "

" berani-beraninya menipuku " lanjut sang pria sambil mendesis marah karena merasa telah ditipu

mentah-mentah oleh sang wanita.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Siapa cowoknya ?_**

 ** _Tunggu kelanjutannya ya !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing: -_**

 ** _Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _Warning !_**

 ** _Big thanks to :_**

 ** _#Mhey-chan805_**

 ** _#anita777_**

 ** _#BYE-chan_**

 ** _#Budii_**

 ** _#endahmaulana428_**

 ** _#UI21_**

 ** _#nyonya uchiha_**

 ** _#Princess coli_**

 ** _#Guest_**

 ** _Flash back_**

Saat itu aku masihlah terlalu polos untuk mengenal apa arti perhatian mu untukku . Terlalu naif sehingga membuat ku buta akan kenyataan yang dengan jelas terpampang di depanku .

" S-senpai ! M-matte ! " teriak seorang siswa dari arah belakang.

" Hinata ? " gumam sang pria saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang tersebut.

Terlihat Hinata berlari dengan cepat dan tidak lupa sesekali melambai ke arah sang Senpai .

" A-ano .. Senpai aku hanya ingin memberikan titipan nii-san kepadamu " kata Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar sang Senpai .

" Neji ? tumben sekali , kukira dia tidak akan rela adiknya berdekatan denganku " gumam sang pria dengan suara lirih dan tentu saja Hinata tidak dapat mendengar nya.

" Senpai ? " panggil Hinata karena merasa di acuhkan .

Tersadar akan kebenaran Hinata membuat sang pria tersebut mengulas sebuah senyum ucapan terima kasih .

" Hn ! terima kasih "

 ** _Flash back end_**

Hinata sedang membersihkan meja saat seorang pria masuk dan memanggil namanya.

" Selamat Datan--!"

" Hinata " intonasi datar sangat terasa saat suara itu memanggil dirinya yang seolah langsung membeku di tempat.

DEG

" S-suara ini ! " batin Hinata berteriak .

Langkah kaki perlahan terdengar semakin mendekati nya yang mana malah membuat nya melangkah mundur namun perlahan tapi pasti hingga sebuah tangan berhasil membuat nya berbalik menatap siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

" Ternyata benar kau Hyuuga Hinata " lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar namun kali ini dengan di sertai sedikit kekehan kemenangan.

" S-senpai ! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini " tanya Hinata dengan gugup mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisah nya.

mendengar cicitnya sang pria hanya bisa memperlebar smirk miliknya seolah menegaskan bahwa dialah sang pemenang.

" kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan apa yang membuatku kemari--"

Dengan sengaja sang pria menggantungkan ucapannya dan melangkah maju lebih dekat kepada Hinata yang mematung karena terkejut .

" karena kau berani membawa kabur pewaris ku ! " bisik sang pria melanjutkan ucapannya tersebut dan tersenyum saat menyadari reaksi tegang Hinata .

Terkejut karena ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan tangis juga takut akan kehilangan sang putra .

" T-tidak--"

" K-kau t-tidak berhak untuk berbicara sepert--"

suara lonceng cafe miliknya membuat ucapan Hinata terpotong dan malah membuatnya semakin takut saat melihat siapa yang datang .

" O-oh T-tidak ! " batin Hinata berteriak takut saat menyadari siapa yang datang ke cafe miliknya .

" Kau ! " kejut seseorang saat melihat sosok di samping Hinata .

" Okaa-san ! " teriak Dei saat melihat sang ibu yang berdiri mematung tanpa menyadari suasana juga aura tegang yang menyelimuti nya dan jangan lupakan sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengikuti nya .

" Neji-nii " lirih Hinata tercekat akan kenyataan yang ada di depannya .

" Neji " gumam sang pria saat melihat siapa yang datang membawa anaknya .

" Sialan ! "

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hayoo siapa sang " Senpai " ?_**

 ** _Pastinya bukan Neji kan !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Untuk sementara akan aku tetap sembunyin identitas nya , Ok_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Btw makasih banget atas reviewsnya aku seneng banget karena banyak yang reviews , jadi berasa yang aku tulis itu di hargai ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _karena itu !_**

 ** _mau lanjut ?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Do not forget the review !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing: -_**

 ** _Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _Warning !_**

.

.

.

.

Entah Bagaimana jadinya sekarang kami malah duduk bersama saling berhadapan dan jangan lupa dengan dua orang yang saling melempar tatapan mautnya .

" A-ano-- "

" Jadi apa yang membuat seorang tuan terhormat datang kemari " Sindir neji memotong perkataan sang adik yang bahkan baru beberapa kata .

Mendengar sindiran tersebut membuat sang pria yang sedari tadi diam mengamati Daichi memutar bola matanya , muak .

" bukan urusanmu " balasnya singkat tanpa peduli raut wajah neji yang mulai menghitam dan malah memilih untuk tetap menatap sang putra .

" Kau ! berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu-- "

" maaf tapi saya harap anda segera meninggalkan kami Tuan " potong Hinata tegas sambil berdiri membawa Daichi yang terlelap di pelukannya.

" Apa hak mu ?-- "

" Bukankah aku ayahnya ? Dan Dai adalah pewaris ku " tantang pria tersebut sambil melempar senyum melecehkan kepada Hinata yang terdiam .

" Kau yang harusnya Berkaca ! kau bukan ayahnya dan aku tidak Sudi anakku menjadi pewaris seseorang seperti mu ! " teriak Hinata tidak terima akan hinaan juga nada meremehkan yang di lemparkan kepadanya .

Perlahan melangkah maju dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata yang masih menatap nya nyalang .

" benarkah ? apa perlu ku ingatkan akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu--"

" Saat kita bercinta hmm ? " bisik sang pria tersebut sambil menjilat daun telinga Hinata .

DEG

" Cukup ! menjauh darinya sekarang sialan ! " Raung neji yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya saat melihat Hinata mulai bergetar.

set

Bruk

" kuberi tahu ! Daichi adalah anakku bukan anak mu jadi menjauh lah darinya " perintah neji setelah memberikan bogem mentah nya.

" Cih ! Dari Fisiknya sudah terlihat dia anakku ! Dia pewarisku ! pewaris dari keluarga Kur-- "

" Diam ! aku mohon diam ! kumohon ... " teriak Hinata histeris karena melihat perkelahian kedua pria tersebut.

Khawatir akan Hinata akhirnya nejipun memilih menghampiri sang adik dan menuntut nya untuk keluar dari cafe tersebut tanpa peduli akan atensi pria yang tergolek lemah itu.

" kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau mengganggu keluarga ku " ujar neji sebelum keluar dari cafe tersebut .

" bermimpi lah Sadako ! " decih sang pria sambil memandang kedua pasangan tersebut dengan perasaan amarah juga cemburu.

" Cih ! "

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA !_**

 ** _Btw apakah sudah ada yang memecahkan siapa pria tersebut ?_**

 ** _Big Thanks to all reader juga silent reader ._**

 ** _And Silahkan berkunjung ke lapak ku kali aja ada FFn yang di suka._**

 ** _mau lanjut ?_**

 ** _Do not forget the review !!_**


End file.
